Luna
by Z e t h A m s e l
Summary: Porque aquellos ojos no eran suyos y porque él se iba y ella lo dejaría ir. —Después, podrás decir adiós.


**Advertencias** : Posible OoC en los personajes.

Lenguaje Obsceno.

 **Parejas** : Naruto Uzumaki / Sakura Haruno

 **Generos** : Dolor Consuelo Amistad Romance.

 **Clasificación** : T

 **Disclaimer** : Todos sus personajes a Masashi Kishimoto

 **N/A** : Al final del capitulo.

.

.

.

.

Luna

 _—Y despues, podras decir adios._

.

.

.

.

Si Minato tuviera que describir a Sakura Haruno, tal vez las palabras no le alcanzarían para expresar cuales son la sensaciones que experimenta cada vez que la ve. Es por eso que cuando Naruto la menciona, y sus ojos brillan como dos faroles en plena noche no puede evitar el sentimiento de satisfacción que le embarga, entonces piensa -muy dentro de si, admitirlo seria una locura - que la chica de cabellos rosados es demasiado especial tanto para Naruto como para él.

Si Naruto tuviera que describir a la pelirrosada, seria como la mantequilla derretida sobre un pan, no se entiende ¿Cierto? Porque para él, hablar de ella es tan fácil como eso, porque solo él se atreve a ver esos que los demás no, muy cliché, pero eso es lo que ve y lo que el siente. Naruto no la excusa con nada, a él no se le dan las mentiras, no sabe mentir y si se trata de Sakura mucho menos, su cuerpo se delata solo, suda como un cerdo y sus ojos evitan siempre la mirada de quien sea, se pone nervioso y su cabeza forma un laberinto de pensamientos tanto malos como buenos siempre con la chica en ellos confundiéndolo, enredándolo en palabras hoscas y caricias dulces. Y dentro de tantos gritos de su subconsciente, llega solo a una conclusión.

 _"Sakura-Chan, eres cruel conmigo 'tebbayo"_

Si Sakura tuviera que describirse a si misma, tal vez no llegaría a nada, porque si se pone a pensar en ello entonces se irá por las ramas sintiéndose culpable hasta por haber matado a la mosca que se paro en su comida la semana pasada. Sakura es complicada, hay veces que ni ella se logra entender a si misma, no sabe como expresar sus sentimientos y su emociones ¿Por qué? Ya lo hizo antes y el resultado no fue muy bueno.

Arrastrada, tonta, inmadura, estúpida, insensible.

Dentro de todos los sinónimos que se da ella misma, tal vez Insensible es el que menos le gusta y el que mas la describe al mismo tiempo, porque bien pudo ella haber olvidado aquel sentimiento de abandono y humillación que tiempo atrás le dedicaron aquellos pozos de brea hirviendo, pero no, se obsesionó y ahora no sabe como salir de ello y ¿que es lo que hace? Consciente no es ella de que lo transmite, simplemente sale de ella, explota, es una barrera de defensa que no sabe que existe realmente y menos aun que ella posee.

Y sobreviene el rechazo -aunque ella no quiera- y el horror abarca todo su cuerpo cuando ve como los ojos azules de su mejor amigo, su hermano, su sostén, se apagan como la llama de una vela cuando el aire sopla. Y Naruto no sonríe, no esta vez, sus ojos la miran con decepción y con la desesperanza carcomiendo el azulino de su iris.

 _"¿Es que acaso solo puedo ser tu pañuelo, Sakura? ¿Es esa la base de esto a lo que llamamos amistad?"_

Son las lineas que lee en su mirada, Naruto aprieta los labios, ya no dice nada y se va, se va porque no soporta que ella lo mire a si, con lastima, porque él con todas las ganas de amarla y de hacerla feliz ve que no es suficiente, porque los cabellos rubios no son negros como el ébano, porque los zafiros brillantes no son la noche opacada, porque Naruto no es Sasuke y si no es Sasuke ella no puede corresponderle.

Y las flores de marzo caen con un "Feliz Cumpleaños" y el sabor amargo de una despedida indefinida. Y solo cuando ve la espalda de Naruto desaparecer entre los arboles de cerezo y caminos de tierra, es que se da cuenta que ha llegado al limite de su estupidez, que ha rechazado a la persona equivocada, Sakura se vuelve a odiar como jamas lo ha hecho mientras tibias lágrimas adornan sus mejillas.

Naruto quiere odiarla, dios sabe que no miente, que el quiere odiarla por todo lo que es, por ser caprichosa, por ser inmadura, por ser tan cruel con su persona, por ser tan temperamental, por ser egoísta, por ser tan insensible, por no poder corresponderle, por añorar un deseo de amor de alguien que ni la hora le da, por todos los defectos que ella poseía.

Pero la ironía de la vida juega tanto con él y sus memorias siempre hacen presencia en lo momentos menos indicado, para frustración del rubio.

Recuerdos lo llevan a un día de verano, tras experimentar la perdida de Jiraya, la suave voz de ella lo arrulla, y sus manos se entierran en la hebras rubias brindándole tiernas caricias temiendo a que él se rompiera con su toque sin saber que es el mismo bálsamo, le sonreía como solo ella le podía sonreír y eso era algo de lo cual se sentía orgulloso porque eran sonrisas sinceras y eran por él y solo para él. Era sumamente apasionada por su trabajo, la medicina era una carrera que muchos seguían pero que pocos sabían ejercerla bien, Sakura siempre anteponía la salud y bienestar de las personas ante la propia -muchas veces él mismo le había reprochado aquello- un paciente, era algo sagrado para ella, incluso aun cuando no era una doctora por completo. Es buena con las personas que realmente quería, es amable, humilde, es...simplemente ella.

 _"Te he llagado querer demasiado que ya no puedo odiarte"_

Y Naruto no puede odiarla, porque no quiere, si, estaba herido y también es Sakura la causante de que su ahora fracturado corazón sangre, pero no era un despechado y no podía forzarla a corresponderle. Simplemente se alejaría, esperaba en su fuero interno que la distancia sanara el ardor del rechazo, quería confiar en que el tiempo disolvería todo.

La primavera se marchita rápidamente, y el verde inunda cada rincón de las calles que transita, el sol bulle con fuerza nutriendo a la tierra con sus cálidos rayos. Pronto se hará el festival de verano, aquello no trae nada bueno, porque esta vez no habrá un "Sakura-chan" que la acompañe, tampoco habrá manzanas acarameladas para compartir y sobre todo, no estará él para darle un beso en aquella frente que tanto odio de pequeña.

Y entonces el verano pasa, y el paisaje se torna de colores naranja, amarillo y rojo, adornan el asfalto con hojas secas y casi muertas, senderos de oro y lluvias de plata inundan el ambiente. El suéter de lana color verde fango le proporciona la calidez que necesita, no se compara con los abrazos que le daba Naruto pero por ahora... "Esta bien" se dice mientras camina directo al hospital, el pecho le duele, trata de ignorar la razón, bien sabe que no es algo físico lo que lo causa.

La observa caminar por la cera con la mirada afilada, da pasos mecánicos como si sus pies pesaran toneladas, sus mejillas adquirieron un sonrojo producto del frío, no se da cuenta que se ha parado a verla hasta que un leve tirón de su brazo izquierdo desconecta su mirada de la chica de pelo rosa.

— ¿Debo preocuparme? — le interroga Kushina, Minato capta el juego y él sonríe a modo de tranquilizar las nulas imaginaciones de su preciada esposa.

—¿Deberías? — le sigue, mientras reanudan su caminata.

 _Plato de segunda mesa_

Le había dicho una vez Gaara al ver que la relación que llevaba en pie con Sakura no evolucionaba. Si se ponía pensarlo, él pelirrojo tenia razón, pero Naruto era terco y no se había dado cuenta de ello o pretendía no hacerlo. Lo ignoraba.

—¿Estas bien? — pregunta una suave voz detrás de su cuello, el aroma a jazmín llena sus fosas nasales mientras unas manos le envuelven el torso desnudo. La mirada azulina cae ante la imagen desnuda de Hinata, ella le devuelve el gesto y le dedica una sonrisa, la mas inocente que puede darle después haberse entregado.

 _Plato de segunda mesa_

El no quiere pensar que la Hyuuga es un remplazo, evita esos tipos de pensamientos porque entonces estaría actuando de la misma manera que ella, salvo que Hinata no se da cuenta que esta siendo usada, y no soporta eso, se siente...asqueado de si mismo.

—Si, estoy cansado, solo eso.

Le dice, y vuelve a besarla con la enojo, con rabia, con todo aquello que no a dicho.

El frío le cala hasta los huesos a pesar de traer encima dos suéteres y una chamarra, la nieve cruje cuando sus botas se abren paso sobre de ella, unas cuadras más y llegara a su casa, donde la espera un buen café cargado y un montón de trabajo que entregar en menos de tres días, su mano viaja hasta su boca ajustando la bufanda color beige entorno a esta, la escasa luz que brinda el cielo gris se va diluyendo entre los nubarrones y la calle brilla entre lámparas amarillas.

Casi pierde el equilibrio cuando su bota resbala contra el pavimento congelado, respira hondo y normaliza su respiración ante el susto de una posible caída. Maldice a su suerte e intenta reanudar su marcha profiriendo improperios al suelo, irónico, el suelo no le iba devolver ninguno de ellos.

—Es un poco tarde para transitar a esta hora ¿No crees?

El corazón se le sube a la garganta cuando aquella voz sale de la nada, con los ojos desorbitados y mirando hacia enfrente, la luz de la farola ilumina una mata de cabellos rubios y su boca se seca ante la impresión, ahí esta no puede verlo directamente al rostro, la estorbosa bufanda no la deja y tira con fuerza de ella permitiendo ver con mas claridad al hombre bajo la lluvia de nieve.

—¿Naruto? — Menciona dudosa y da unos cuanto pasos acercándose al rubio.

—Casi, pero no.

Sakura se detiene, de repente un mal presentimiento nace en su pecho y retrocede mirando con recelo al rubio.

—¿Q-Quien eres? — su voz tiembla ligeramente, no sabría decir si es por el hombre que la mira con intensidad o es el frío.

Minato sonríe.

—¿Entonces terminaste con ella? — pregunta de forma inocente, Naruto le dedica una mueca agria y vuelve su atención al programa de televisión sin estar interesado realmente.

—No se que es lo que te sorprende, decías que era una rara — reclina y Kushina ríe.

—¿Estaba en lo cierto? — le observa y él se encoje en el sofá pretendiendo ignorarla.

—Papa esta tardando mucho ¿no?

—¿A si?

—Son las nueve...casi las diez.

—Se ha de ver entretenido en el trabajo

Naruto la observa un poco extrañado pero enseguida pasa del tema, Kushina no parecía preocupada, y el silencio se vio interrumpido con el sonido de la tetera.

—¿No te preocupa que alguien te pueda hacer algo? —pregunto Minato después de beber de su envase de café, Sakura lo imito unos segundos más tarde.

—¿Que hace usted aquí? — no quiere sonar insolente, su madre la ha educado de buena manera pero sus nervios la contradicen, se siente pequeña y la brusquedad sale de ella sin saberlo.

—¿Tengo que tener un permiso o algo parecido? — objeto audazmente desviando su mirada hacia ella.

—Sabe que no me refiero a eso...

Minato dejo de observarla y centra su atención en el casi imperceptible temblor de los dedos femeninos, Sakura no se atrevió a mirarle, ver a los ojos de Minato le era doloroso, se parecían tanto a los de Naruto...solo que estos no la miraban con cariño, estos lo hacían calculando cada movimiento que ella emprendiera.

—Nos pareció extraño no verte en las fiestas de año nuevo y Naruto parece reacio hablar sobre ti ¿Paso algo entre ustedes?

Por primera vez, Sakura elevo su rostro para ver al padre de su mejor amigo, sus labios se entre abrieron ante la incredulidad pero aquello se marchito tan pronto como la tristeza opaco los orbes jade, tiñendo de repentina amargura sus gestos y expresiones.

—Naruto... ¿no ha dicho nada?

Minato no respondió de manera inmediata, los segundos pasaron y el silencio se rompió cuando Namikaze hizo crujir la nieve bajo sus zapatos.

—No hay que ser precisamente un genio para saber que la causa eres tú — volteo hacia ella observándola, parecía turbada, y la angustia se asomo a su rostro, rostro que fue apartado cuando no supo como cargar con la mirada del hombre. Minato suspiro levantando una nube de vaho que fue desapareciendo poco a poco.

—A nosotros no nos importa en lo mas mínimo la vida que tengan las amistades de Naruto, mucho menos sus problemas — Sakura levanto la cabeza cuando lo escucho hablar topándose con su espalda -Pero eso no significa que no estemos al pendiente de él.

—Aunque no lo creas, Naruto sabe escoger a las personas que lo rodean, nunca nos ha dado motivos para dudar de sus decisiones ni de con quien se junta — Minato tomo un poco de distancia y dirigió sus pasos hasta que pudo ver de frente el montón de luces que le ofrecía la calle desolada — las personas a las que considera sus amigos los tiene contados y le importan. Y tú, figuras entre ellos. Te quiere.

—Pero yo lo rechace...

Había lastimado a la única persona que en verdad estaba con ella, Naruto era un sol en su vida y Sakura lo había alejado de si misma, sola se había quedado y sola cargaría con esa culpa.

—Sea el motivo que sea y pese a lo que Naruto haga y tu digas, a él le sigues importando y a ti también — Minato se giró hacia ella — no esperes a que Naruto de el paso, si realmente quieres enmendar lo que sea que hayas hecho, demuéstralo de otra manera...— con la frase a medio terminar él rubio encaminó sus pasos hacia la pelirrosa, miraba la nada con arrepentimiento brillando en sus ojos, Minato le acarició la cabeza de forma paternal animándome a mirarlo directamente.

—De otra manera, lo lamentarás ambos lo harán.

—¿Por qué?...Usted

—Porque Naruto es mi hijo y yo soy su padre.

Minato se alejó de ella y retomo su camino por la solitaria calle dejando a Sakura con las palabras atoradas en la boca y sus orbes brillando en rebosantes lágrimas. Sakura pensó, una vez más mientras veía la espalda de aquel hombre, que no podía perder más de lo que ya había perdido intentándolo.

Karin no es la mejor persona que haya conocido, Naruto lo sabe pero eso le hace recordar tanto a Sakura que lo turba por uno momentos, cuando los posos escarlata que tiene por ojos le observaban, con ingenuidad y una silenciosa mueca de reproche.

Se gira repentinamente apenado consigo mismo, siente la cara arder, entonces algo retumba en su pecho escandalizando a sus pensamientos y un mal presentimiento se asienta en su estómago causándole nauseas.

Él lo sabe, sabe que algo pasa y que eso no presagia nada nuevo, ni nada bueno.

••

1) Se supone que esto solo iba a ser de un capítulo, pero creo que me quedó más largo de lo que debería a si que lo tuve que dividir en dos partes.

2) Supongo que con esto iniciaría o inició mi travesía por el fandom de Naruto, no voy a dar explicaciones del porqué de la pareja, sorry not sorry.

3) Me había tardado mucho haciendo esto y admito no estaba muy segura de publicarlo (sigo sin estarlo) pero bueh, alv.

No hay dedicatorias realmente, pero si un agradecimiento muy grande a Lulu del Rey por animarme. Espero sea de su agrado.

Sin más que decir, me despido, espero que disfruten de lo que escribo (aunque sea kk)

-Zeth


End file.
